Our Bond
by tokiya.ensui
Summary: Oneshot Mukuro x Chrome x Hibari. Request done.


**Our Bond**

**Pairing: Mukuro x Chrome x Hibari**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

_Malam hari ini sangat cerah. Awan samasekali tidak terlihat dan langit menampilkan panorama samudra bintang yang luas. Bintang-bintang itu berkelap-kelip, kadang terlihat dan terkadang tidak._

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, apa gambaranmu tentangnya?_

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatnya?_

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, siapa yang kau pikirkan?_

_Nah,_

_Lihat bintang yang disana. Itu rasi bintang Pisces. Cerita dibaliknya adalah kisah tentang Dewi Aphrodite dan anaknya Eros. Mereka saling mencintai. Kemudian mereka kabur dari kejaran monster bernama Typhon dan mengubah diri mereka menjadi ikan dan pergi bersama menuju lautan yang luas. Dan supaya tidak terpisah satu sama lain, mereka saling mengaitkan ekornya._

_Dari sini kita bicara tentang cinta._

_Menurutmu, apakah itu cinta?_

_Pernahkah kau pikirkan, suatu hal yang sama dan tak akan pernah berubah dalam persaan seperti itu? Seperti cinta kepada orang yang terkasih, kepada keluarga, kepada sahabat?_

_Oh, bahkan dalam persaan benci sekalipun hal itu ada._

_Apakah hal itu menurutmu?_

_Kau tidak tahu? Tidak dapat menjawabnya?_

_Kufufu... tidak apa-apa._

_Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu. Jawabannya adalah..._

Ikatan.

_Ya, ikatan._

_Ikatan adalah sumber kekuatan yang paling besar diantara semua yang ada. Kekuatan yang tak akan pernah hilang walau waktu terus bergulir._

_Ingatlah terus hal itu didalam hatimu._

_Ya, __my sweet__ Chrome?_

_Cintaku padamu adalah ikatan, jangan lupa..._

Malam ini sang gadis teringat akan perkataan tuannya, orang yang dikasihinya. Sang gadis menatap langit malam yang cerah, yang persis seperti malam berbintang dalam ingatannya. Kemudian dia teringat akan tiga pertanyaan dari tuannya.

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, apa gambaranmu tentangnya?_

Manusia.

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatnya?_

Sedih... sepi...

_Jika kau melihat bintang di angkasa, siapa yang kau pikirkan?_

"Mukuro-sama... aku ingin bertemu..."

Ken dan Chikusa kembali meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka benar-benar tidak berubah. Selama itu bukan Mukuro-sama maka mereka tidak akan mempedulikannya. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak lebih dari sebuah wadah bagi Mukuro-sama.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Mukuro-sama dalam mimpinya maupun mendengar suaranya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mukuro-sama?

Sekarang dia merasa benar-benar ingin menangis. Kegelisahan melanda dirinya.

Apakah Mukuro-sama sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi? Apakah sekarang dia telah dibuang oleh tuannya tersebut, orang yang dikasihinya? Pikiran-pikiran tersebut merasuki dirinya dan membuatnya amat terganggu.

Tapi kemudian dia teringat perkataan tuannya itu.

_Cintaku padamu adalah ikatan, jangan lupa..._

Dan dia kembali mendapatkan ketegarannya, menampik semua pikiran-pikiran jelek tersebut.

Sekarang, disini, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa kali. Orang yang juga bebrapa kali dia dengar ceritanya dari tuan terkasihnya. Seseorang yang membuat tuannya tertarik karena dia adalah seorang yang kuat dan berharga diri tinggi.

Yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua Namimori,

Hibari Kyouya,

Menatap lurus kepadanya.

Untuk sesaat dia merasa ditelanjangi oleh mata tersebut seakan tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Dan untuk pertama kali, dia merasa bahwa orang ini sangat menakutkan.

Namun perasaan tersebut hilang seketika ketika dia mendengar kalimat yang pertama yang keluar dari mulut orang itu,

"_My sweet__ Chrome..._"

Hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun. Pertemuan antara mereka selalu berlangsung singkat dan rahasia. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu mereka saling berbagi cerita, saling berbagi kasih.

Dan pada suatu ketika, di malam yang indah, mereka berada di ranjang yang sama.

"Mukuro-sama..." dia menatap mata orang itu, sebelah matanya berwarna merah menyala.

Dan mereka merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa mata yang dikaguminya tersebut kembali berubah menjadi hitam ditengah-tengah kehangatan yang membahagiakan itu.

"Mukuro-sama..."

_"Halo, Hibari-kun," sesosok pria berambut biru muncul didalam mimpinya._

_"... Rokudou Mukuro..."_

_Rokudou Mukuro berjalan menghampirinya sambil berkata, "Aku ingin kau bekerjasama denganku,"_

_Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun._

_"Aku ingin meminjam tubuh—"_

_"Tidak akan," putus Hibari._

_Mukuro tertawa mendengarnya, "Oh, kau akan mengizinkanku. Pasti. Karena aku akan menggunakan tubuhmu untuk bertemu dengan gadisku."_

_Hibari membeku._

_"Kufufu... Hibari-kun, aku tahu kau menyukainya," kata Mukuro, "Sayangnya, dia hanya mencintaiku. Begitu juga aku. Selain itu, kau tak tahu saat ini dia berada dimana, bukan?"_

_Hibari tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kemudian setelah beberapa saat dia berkata, "Seumur hidupku, aku membenci orang sepertimu."_

_Rokudou Mukuro tersenyum puas dan segera menghilang dari hadapannya._

_"Aku tahu, Hibari-kun,__ aku tahu,__" gema suaranya terdengar, "__d__an itulah ikatan yang ada diantara kita berdua."_


End file.
